Pharmaceutical agents in the form of tablets and capsules are generally dispensed to users in packages of two types. The first type of packaging which has historically dominated the market is bulk packaging which generally takes the form of a small vial or bottle having a cap which either twists or pops away from the body of the containment article so as to provide access to the articles disposed therein. Such caps may include locking structures when engaged with the package body so as to prohibit access to the contents by children.
One deficiency with bulk packaging is that the user is responsible for maintaining an independent record by human memory or other means as to whether or not the proper dosage has actually been administered. This deficiency is particularly problematic for users who suffer from weak short-term memory performance. Thus, one can easily take either too many or too few doses in a given period of time thereby either reducing the efficiency of the medication, or in a more serious situation actually causing damage to one's system.
In order to address the inherent deficiencies of traditional bulk storage containers, a second category of storage systems referred to as blister packaging has been developed. Such blister packaging typically consists of individualized packets for each dose or fractional dose of the pharmaceutical agent located together on a card. This card is printed with a designation of dosages and warnings. The tablets themselves are encased between two materials such as aluminum foil and polyvinyl chloride film such that the tablet can be pressed through the aluminum foil backing thereby leaving a broken blister indicating that that dose has been utilized. As will be appreciated, while the use of a blister pack solves the problem of one being unable to remember whether or not a dosage has been administered, a paper card in combination with a necessarily easily opened foil barrier may be susceptible to damage due to tearing or child intrusion.
The present invention provides a packaging material which includes a paperboard or polymer sheet stock reinforced with a fabric substrate layer thereby providing a composite which is resistant to tearing. The present invention thus represents a useful advancement over the prior art.